Cosmo and Taloupe Ice Cream
by Turtledog
Summary: Two Inkling boys decide to find a way to beat the heat by having some ice cream. TamarinFrog was nice enough to give me permission to use their squid kids.


Today was exeptionally hot in Inkopolis and most inklings were spending their time mostly cooling themselves than participating in turf wars. Both Orange and Jonquil's team found this situation as perfect chance to have some more practice time before the upcoming Rank battle, but of course the other inklings wanted to relax more in the shade than ink their butts off. Luckily Taloupe suggested taking breaks inbetween every few rounds which every one agreed was a good idea and began to practice around Hammerhead Bridge and Urchin Underpass.

"Okay guys, lets take ten. You all did really great out there," says Orange as she lowers her splat charger. It was rather a close call on the map showing the underpass but it seemed the lime green team won by a few points.

Most of the group went on ahead to the soda machines to grab some refreshements while two male inklings were still packing up their weapons.

"Hey good game out there Taloupe! Those were some pretty good shots," the magenta eyed inkling praised as he helped adjust the orange haired named Taloupe. "O-oh thanks! You did really good out there too, Cosmo" he replied back showing equal praise. Its been about a few months since Cosmo and Taloupe began dating and each moment has been wonderful both on and off the turf lanes.

"Wow I swear to Cthulu thats its getting hotter by the minute. Hopefully Jonquil will call it quits on practice," says Cosmo. His partner nodded in agreement. Taloupe looks up from where he sat and notices a vendor selling some frozen snacks. "How about we get some ice cream, that could probably help us beat the heat," he suggests rising up with some cash. "Sure thats sounds good. Let me come with you."

The two walked up to the vendor and ordered their their choice of snack; a chocolate and mint ice cream for Taloupe and a green apple burst popsicle for Cosmo. Just as Taloupe was going to pay for their order, the jellyfish vendor politely declines the money and putting it on the house.

Elated, both Cosmo and Taloupe thanked the jellyfish as they drove to the next vending area and walked their way back to the bench they were sitting on several minutes ago. Taloupe tooken only a few bites off his cone when he stumbled over an uprised pavement, causing his icecream topple onto the hot sidewalk. Quickly by instinct, Taloupe tries to catch it with his empty hand but ended up with mint flavored cream smeared all over his hands. His partner stared at him with a sympathetic expression as they sat back down on the bench, handing Taloupe a napkin to wipe some of the cream off.

"Here I'll give you mine" Cosmo offers as he extends his hand holding the frozen goodness while slightly blushing lime green. Taloupe also blushes back and shyly accepts but remembers his hands are still sticky from what was left of his icecream. The green inkling couldn't help buck chuckle, "Hehe... Don't worry, I'll hold it for you Taloupe and hurry its starting to melt."

"Ah. Thanks Cosmo."

The mandarin haired lad leans his head close and carefully starts licking the dripping apple flavored syrup that flowed about midway on the popsicle and some that was already on Cosmo's knuckles.

While he savored the olive skinned's snack, Cosmo mind began to slowly wander as he watched his handsome boyfriend tasting his popsicle; from looking at every detail of his face from chin to the tip of his yellow tipped tentacle to... rather lewdish thoughts. Cosmo felt his face heat up and flush pure lime green as he imagined Taloupe doing some similar to his own popsicle, then if his face can turn any greener, stared at his companion start nibbling the top of the icy treat.

He couldn't admit that the past few months with Taloupe have been full of pure fun and love, but like any other squid boy (or Daisy who is an exception) at his age, he wanted to take it a step further. He want hold Taloupe close. Cherish him. And ravish him to the point he'll call out his name in ecstasy.

"Cosmo..."

Yeah just like that.

"Cosmo? Hey Cosmo are you okay?"

Cosmo snaps back to reality and blushes green as his tentacles. Taloupe stared at him in confusion and concern. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"O-oh! Sorry Taloupe, it must be the heat getting to me! Y-yeah thats probably it!" He stammers with the half witted excuse. Taloupe nods with slight uncertainty but looks down at Cosmo's hand with surprise. "O-oh squid, I'm so sorry Cosmo I ate your share!"

Small tears began to peek at the edges of the citrus boy's eyes over the tiny guilt but Cosmo just chortles. "Don't worry I can still have my share."

Just as Taloupe was going to question his statement, a pair of lips met his parted mouth, causing him moan in astonishment and then politely returns the guesture. He lightly moans as Cosmo's tongue began to explore every inch, savoring the taste of apples.

For what felt like hours, they pull back for air with Cosmo licking his lips. "Mmm sweet apples."

"C-Cosmo!" stutters Taloupe covering his blood orange face with his hands in coyness and then notices something between the crack of his fingers, his face now suddenly on fire. Now perplexed, Cosmo follows his best friend's gaze and was his turn for his face to be set ablaze. Rapidly he shuffles his hands between his legs, "I-i-it's not what you think! Oh codfish! I'm sorry! I-its just that you looked so hot... I... I..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Taloupe gently placed his hand on this flushed cheek. "Don't worry. I-in fact, t-t-to be honest I sorta feel the same," he softly stammers, "M-maybe after practice, perhaps we c-can head to your place... If thats okay."

The plum eyed lad faces cools down and smiles sweetly, "Sure."

"Hey love squids! Breaks over, back to pratice~!" Daisy hollers while waving for their attention. The two inkling rise up from their spot and jog over to their designated teams, already pumped for practice.

BONUS:

The next day.

"Yo Jonquil I noticed Cosmo getting so figgety in practice," giggles Daisy, "I bet it was because Taloupe was looking at him with 'the gaze'."

Jonquil places his hand under his chin and chuckles. "So that explains why you battled so poorly yesterday, Cosmo."

Cosmo jumps in his seat, remembering yesterday.

"Crap."


End file.
